The Discovered Deception
by Jedistitch
Summary: A dark figure embarks on a secret journey..a pilgrimage..and makes a discovery of betrayal and deception that will ultimately shape the galaxy and trillions of lives both now and in the future.


It was nighttime but it was inconsequential. His world, viewed with electronically enhanced perfection, altered automatically so that he could see. There was no bright light nor was there any darkness. The air was filled with floral scents but he did not smell the aromas that hung in the air. His electronically controlled breathing and air re-circulating and purification system were self-maintained, linked to his central nervous system and filtering out any impurities that may cause stress on his scarred, ruined lungs. For the size of this city, it was remarkably quiet. Regardless, with one touch to his chest plate, he can tune his audio sensors to pick up the slightest whisper or tune out damaging or ear-piercing noise.

He retained memories of this planet. He had memories of this city. He even had memories of this boulevard. He had stood here, seemingly a lifetime ago, beside his old mentor… beside his old friend… yes, almost a lifetime ago. That was before he was betrayed by all of those he held dear and became what he had hated the most. If his Master knew that he was here, there would certainly be questions! There may even be punishments! He knew that, in his current condition, he was a disappointment to his Master. Once.. before the electronics, sensors, air-recyclers, the artificial limbs and mechanisms, he has been strong and full of vitality. Now, physical exertion would tired him if not for the bio-mechanical implants, cyber-relays, and bio feedback regulatory systems. It is only through his mechanically and electronically altered cardio-pulmonary systems that he can maintain homeostasis. He involuntarily looked down at his right arm; a memory and a regret that he had not remembered for many years..taken by a superior foe. He looked up again and continued his long, deliberate walk to his objective. His thoughts drifted back to his Master. It was only a matter of time before his Master found a new pupil, one that could possibly supplant and destroy him. There can be only two; a master and an apprentice.

He approached a set of stone steps. He paused…and surprisingly.. hesitated! He looked up at the stone edifice and began to ascend the stairs. His black cape billowed in the breeze. He came to the top and stared at the enormous carved stone monument. He looked at it and stretched out his left hand. He touched the stone but he couldn't feel its cold, rough surface. Anger swelled up inside of him and he clenched his fist and closed his eyes. There was a rumbling deep within the structure. He stopped and calmed himself… the disturbance ceased as quickly as it began. He looked right and left, making sure that he was still alone. He stretched out his senses and could find none other were present. He paused. Slowly he turned his head back to face the cold stone and realized that he could, however, feel _her_ presence. She had been dead for 10 years, yet, she still had a small place in his heart; a place that he rarely acknowledged and kept well hidden from his Master. He concentrated harder, pulling into his being all of the dark forces that were at his command. There was a curious sensation.. a void. He stretched out his feelings further. In his mind's eye, he could see her lying there, covered in swaths of beautiful fabric. He stretched himself even further to find an answer to a question that had been burning in his mind for a decade. He found the answer. He suddenly retracted his senses back, centered his thoughts on himself and realized that he was kneeling at the stone wall with both hands on it…just below the engraved inscription. He stood, knowing the full extent of his former Master's treachery and betrayal. He had been deceived. He slowly looked skyward. The only sound besides the breeze whipping his cape was the in-and-out of his automated breathing. He was almost willing his vision to extend to the dark void that stretched between the planets and stars. Somewhere, in the vastness of the cosmos..was his child. He trusted destiny to bring them together at some point in the future. He also knew that the paths of he and his old mentor would converge again. Yes, as his new Master would say, "It is inevitable." And when they did, he would exact his crushing vengeance upon his old friend, just as he had hunted down all those who had betrayed him and his Emperor. He turned and prepared to descend the stairs. He paused. His black armor blending into the night rendered him practically invisible. He turned and read the inscription etched in the wall. "A government that can provide all that you need is powerful enough to take away everything you have. The people should not fear their government; the government should, instead, fear the people." Senator Padme Amadala.

He turned and descended the stairs. He paused and reflected momentarily on his lost wife and child. But, as quickly as they entered his thoughts, they were gone. This was not a luxury that he would allow himself. His Emperor would sense his weakness so it must be kept buried deep. That was his old life before he was transformed.

His ship was waiting. He must return to his Master. As he disappeared into the night, all that could be heard was the low rasping of his breathing apparatus. Yes, his destiny and that of his child's were intertwined. The EMporer can never learn what he has learned this day or his child could suffer the same fate as he, a pawn to the Emperor. One day, as it should be, he would destroy his Master. Then, the child of Skywalker, would take his rightful place by his side and they would rule together, bringing peace and order to the galaxy.


End file.
